


Tender in Pain

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Chains, Comfort, Crying, F/F, Hugs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: A moment of peace for Honoka Kousaka and Tsubasa Kira.This fic was inspired bythis image





	Tender in Pain

Tender in Pain

Honoka wasn’t sure if it was the haze from the hot chocolate or her tiredness that made her wonder if this was a dream. It wasn’t; all of the pain and ecstasy that she felt was too real to be her imagination. Everything comingled into a harsh, soft, tender, slow-acting release, like she was entering a bath that was a little too hot.

She felt Tsubasa’s soft breathing hit her neck. As much as she liked feeling her lover’s sensations, it made her shiver as it came into contact with her still-raw asphyxiation marks. The rope that made them was still in front of them, laying across their knees. She imagined it being used to tie her wrists and ankles to the bed, letting Tsubasa do whatever she wanted to her, and rubbed her thighs at the thought, a little cum exiting her.

She slowly lifted the cup of hot chocolate to her mouth, being cautious of the shackles around her wrist that were making her movements awkward. She sipped some of the liquid, feeling its warmth slowly mix with the pain. She looked over her body, at the hickies and bite marks that Tsubasa left on her arms, her belly, her breasts. She had been marked everywhere that Tsubasa had thought up of, although Honoka stopped her before she decided to bite her right next to her pussy.

They’d been like this for a while. Tsubasa had approached her after their final performance at the third Love Live. She had heard Tsubasa confess herself, how much she loved her, how much of a freak she was for wanting the things she wanted. Honoka told off for that last part, but then kissed her, letting her new lover pin her against the wall. Things started slowly after that; some pinching here and there, a hicky on occasion. Partially, it was to make sure that Honoka was comfortable and into it (which she turned out to be, greatly), but it was also to make sure that nobody else noticed it. Tsubasa had a great fear of being exposed about it, about anyone shunning her if they found out. As much as Honoka tried to comfort her and tell her that she loved her, she knew that Tsubasa’s fears were justified. The only people that knew about their relationship were the people who worked for the Kira family, people willing to stay quiet, like the maid who brought them their hot chocolate.

Tsubasa wiggled a little and then fluttered her eyes. She looked so cute when she was waking up that Honoka couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend. After she put her mug to the side, Tsubasa looked up at her and smiled. “Hey, precious.”

“Hey, mistress.” Honoka kissed her on the cheek, although Tsubasa’s smug grin made her wonder what she was thinking.

“Did I say you could kiss me?” She leaned over and tweaked Honoka’s tit, making her moan and quiver against Tsubasa. Her lover smiled and cuddled next to her. “How do you feel, sweetie?”

“Good.” Honoka tried to stifle her moans as Tsubasa rubbed her fingers over the bite marks that she had left behind, especially the ones on her breasts. She knew just how to get the right sounds out of her. _I love that she knows so much about me._ “Although my neck is- um…” She had to phrase her words right, especially considering that Tsubasa’s face drooped a little as she started her sentence. Tsubasa’s weak spots (her only ones, the more Honoka interacted with) were the possibility that people would shame her about her habits and her competency as a dominant. If Honoka made a noise that could be slightly implied as a possible disapproval of Tsubasa’s actions, her lover would instantly cuddle up next to her and cry her eyes out, apologizing for things that didn’t even happen during her lifetime. OK, so maybe it wasn’t that extreme, but it was a definite soft spot for her.

“Wh- What about your neck?” Her eyes were already starting to water up. “Di-Did we do it too early- I-I-I knew we shouldn’t have I’m so sorry I just wanted to-”

“No, it’s not that, Tsubasa. It’s just… I realized during it that it probably went on longer than I wanted. But it’s not-”

Her words meant nothing at this point, as Tsubasa collapsed and started to bawl, yelling to the point that Honoka was worried she was going to hurt her throat.

 _Drastic times._ Honoka took the chain that was binding her shackles and threw it behind Tsubasa, pulling her close to her. Tsubasa stopped yelling, looking up at her lover.

“It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. It is not yours or mine. Nothing bad happened. I just know how long I want it next time now, OK?” She moved her hands and rubbed Tsubasa’s hair. Honoka cuddled her head underneath Tsubasa’s chin and kissed her neck. “We all make mistakes, and now we know what not to do. You know I’ll tell you if I don’t want to do something, mistress. You’re safe with me, I promise.” One of the things that Honoka loved about their relationship was the mutual safety between them; Honoka knew that Tsubasa would treat her right and Tsubasa knew that Honoka would tell her if she wasn’t into something.

“I-I know,” Tsubasa replied, her tears having mostly stopped. “It’s just… you’re my first, and I don’t want to hurt you a-and if people think I hurt you, then they’ll say that they were right… You’re OK with it, I know you’re OK with it, but they don’t care. They think we’re freaks, that we shouldn’t be in society. It- It just-” Tsubasa must have ran out of words as she combed Honoka’s hair.

“I’m sad about that, too, but as long as we have each other, we should be fine.” She was glad when Tsubasa’s smile came back to her face.

“Hey, when did we get hot chocolate?”

“Oh, Hina brought some in while you were sleeping. She puts yours on the bedstand.” Honoka pulled her arms back, letting Tsubasa lean over and get her mug. “Hey, could you get the key while you’re there? My wrists are starting to chaff.”

“Of course.” Tsubasa got the mug and key and quickly unlocked the shackles, letting Honoka move her hands freely. She got her own mug and leaned against Tsubasa, both of them sipping contently.

“Hmm, it’s not as hot anymore.” Honoka kissed Tsubasa’s frown away.

“Oh, are you saying I’m not hot enough for both of us?”

Tsubasa’s giggles filled Honoka with glee. As much as she loved her when she was her mistress, she loved her the most when she was her loving, sexy, beautiful, always-there girlfriend. Every spot of pain was a site of love, of a tenderness that couldn’t be described by words.

The two women sipped their hot chocolate and said nothing, as they only needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
